For The Love
by peanutbutterandjelly
Summary: The gang seems to have drifted apart this summer, but find great relationships together when they come back. But things take a turn for the worst. Feelings will be hurt, relationships crushed, and someone won't live to see their next birthday! TUNE IN !
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I'm new to this…like REALLY new. So I kindly ask of you to leave constructive criticism. Okay I chose to base these characters on the All Grown Up characters. Well, leave some reviews and tell me how you like it _

**Chapter One: Lil's POV**

I woke up this morning to realize that today is the first day of high school. I can't believe it got here this quickly! I get up out of my nice, warm bed and walk over to my outfit that I carefully picked out the night before. (A bright blue V-neck tee, a cute cropped white miniskirt, black leggings, and a pair of black converse with bright blue shoestrings that match my shirt.) Now time to pick out my jewelry! (Long dangly black earrings, a matching necklace, a few bracelets, and a cute ring with a blue gemstone.) In case you haven't noticed, I like to look good.

My twin brother Phil walks past my room about the time I get done putting on my makeup. This got me remembering the promise between me and Phil that happened this summer. I walked in on Phil one day in his room. He was holding a syringe full of drugs and was inserting it into his arm. That had to be one of the strangest days of my life. He wasn't always like that though. He used to be a soccer all-star but one day he suffered a severe injury to his knee and couldn't play anymore. EVER! So he found a different way to pass the time…..drugs. As soon as I saw him, he made me swear not to tell anyone. So now there's hardly a day that goes by that he's not high.

Anyway, we both start walking downstairs to eat breakfast then head to school. We used to be extremely close but now we hardly ever talk to each other. About halfway to school, we meet up with Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, and Angelica. We've all been the best of friends since we were in diapers. This is the first time the whole group has been together since school got out last year. I have to say, Tommy got hot! His voice has gotten deeper, he started working out, and his luscious dark hair was spiked up in the sexiest style! Of course, I've changed too. For one, my boobs have gotten bigger. I caught Tommy staring at me as soon as he saw me just now. I've gotten a lot of those looks this summer. Even from my own brother!

After we started walking, Tommy comes up to me and asks me to meet him at the Java Lava Coffee house after school. I said yes (of course) and then Kimi comes beside me and begins chatting about the new me. You know, just normal girl stuff. By now everyone is talking to one another about random things until we reach the school. I can hear the first bell ring and then watch as everyone departs to wherever they're going. As I start to say bye to the group, I saw Z. The boy I almost had a fling with this summer when we ran in to each other on vacation in Hawaii.

It started the first day my family was there. We were walking into our hotel (which was BEAUTIFUL and overlooking the sea) when I literally ran into Z. He has spiky green hair and is incredibly ripped from working out since he was like 12 years old. We got incredibly close that month. He took me out to the beach at sunset and we were the only ones on the beach. He was just wearing his swimming trunks and I had on a hot little bikini. I could tell he was looking at me. Anyway, as the sun was slowly setting, I leaned in to kiss him. (Being overwhelmed by the beauty of the sunset and this incredibly gorgeous boy sitting next to me)

The kiss was amazing! It was passionate and long. He grabbed my hand and took it up to my chest. I could tell he was enjoying it. Then it just sparked from there. We eventually ended up on top of each other, rolling around and everything. Then he asked me to go up to his hotel room with him. (He had a room by himself)

Stupidly, I agreed and followed him up there. Then he started to strip and I could tell I was staring. He had this huge stupid grin the whole time. Weirdly though, I felt so drunk. I think that's why I agreed to go up to his room. He starts walking closer to me, still naked, and tries to untie my bikini top. I don't know what I was expecting to find but I began looking around. Then I looked down at his swimsuit and saw the pills that had fallen out of his pocket. I recognized them immediately, they were roofies, a date-rape drug that he must have slipped into my drink on the beach when I wasn't looking. Well I stormed out of there leaving the door wide open as I left, then two girls walked by his room and was laughing so hysterically, then they went in…..There's only one word I can use to describe Z. A slut.

I never did tell anyone this though. I guess I was afraid of what they would think of me. Luckily, Z didn't see me so I'm in the clear for now. I said bye to Kimi, who was watching Z, and decided to go ahead to first period biology, which I had with Tommy. Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, My last chapter didn't get too many hits. Hopefully we can change that. So rate, review, go crazy!_

**Chapter 2: Tommy's POV!**

I met up with Lil after school. We're going to the Java Lava. I don't know if Chuckie's dad will be there. He owns the Java Lava with Lil's mom but recently they've been fighting.

I ordered us both a strawberry banana smoothie while Lil was in the bathroom. She came back with such a big grin when she saw my choice of smoothie. It's amazing how much she's changed just over the summer! She is so beautiful. First, she _grew_ if you get my drift. Then, she started wearing makeup. (Which makes her look even more amazing) and she started wearing the sexiest outfits.

I don't know what happened but when I first saw her today, I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat. I know it's cliché but I think I'm slowly falling in love with her. Once she sits down, she leans in really close to me and just sits and stares into my eyes. I stare right back at her beautiful black-rimmed eyes. God shes amazing! And then I do the most embarrassing thing. I started to lean in to kiss her, and accidently knocked her smoothie right into her lap. Way to go Tommy! Way to kill the mood you idiot!

Lil started to scream but stopped the second she saw my face. Which was most likely a mix of shock, horror, and it's probably red as a tomato. Great. "I'm gonna go get you some napkins." I say, and then hurry off to the counter. Only to realize Chaz Finster and Betty Deville watching me in complete shock. Crap. Now this is gonna spread through the WHOLE school and I'll be known as the idiot who knocks drinks into girl's laps. Nice title for the first year of high school, huh?

I grab a handful of napkins and quickly hand them to Lil. Luckily I barely got any smoothie on her. Thank gosh! I wonder what she would do if she saw that I ruined her white miniskirt. (Which makes her look amazingly curvy in ALL the right places) She decides she wants to go home. I guess I can't blame her.

As I'm walking her up to the front porch of her house, she stops and looks at me, gives me a sexy, mysterious grin, and then says that she had fun and wants to do it again! Can you believe it? I spilled a freaking smoothie all over her and she wants to see me again? Wow!

Then we have another moment where we stare into each other's eyes. I decide I'm gonna make a move again. I lean in a little bit, reaching my hand to her shoulder, slide it down her back, then grab her neck and gently pull her close to me. Our kiss is the only thing happening in my world right now. It's like everything else just disappeared. She's an amazing kisser! She runs her hand all through my hair and I do the same to her. Then we both pull back, but only because we need to breathe. And this time she says she's got to go inside. (Her dad, Howard, was flicking the porch light off and on as a signal to stop.) We share one quick, passionate kiss and she walks inside. I wave goodbye and turn to go home.

Halfway home, Kimi comes out of nowhere and starts walking beside me. Then out of nowhere, she stops me by pulling my elbow, and plants a full on kiss right on the lips. And it wasn't quick either, she stood there for what felt like forever, kissing me. Then she just left and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I got some great reviews on the last chapter! Thanks…Anyway, keep reading and I promise I'll make it good! _

**Chapter 3 Kimi's POV**

Gosh I can't believe Lil! Thinking just because she's got a big rack she can go around and get any guy she wants! Well that doesn't fly with me! Tommy's mine! _Ding Dong!_

"Hello? Is anyone there? Kimi? It's Lil, we need to talk." I hear coming from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" I say just as she slides past me and walks into my house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why would you go up to Tommy and kiss him like that? Yeah that's right you slut! Tommy told me what you did."

"Well excuse me but did he also tell you that he didn't pull away?" I scream at her. She has really crossed the line now!

"Look here!" Then Lil jumps on top of me, pushing me down on the floor. She's throwing punches and pulling hair and I'm doing my best to avoid her at all costs. Just then Phil walks through my front door.

"Whoa! BITCH FIGHT!" Only Phil…

Eventually I'm able to get on top of Lil, I give her one hard punch in the nose and I instantly know I broke it. Blood's all over me and the floor and I have no idea how I'm supposed to explain this one. Lil's rolling around on the floor crying and screaming because of the pain. Well that's fine with me!

Phil decides he's gonna step in and save the day. He picks his sister up, carries her into his car, and drives away. I guess he's gonna take her to the hospital. Crap. Well I have to say, it's her own fault for messing with my man!

_THE NEXT DAY….._

Tommy came to my house this morning. I had just gotten ready for school when he walks into my room. I have no idea what's going on. The next thing I realize is his lips pressing hard on mine and his hand on the small of my back pulling me close. My mom is out of town so I'm the only one here right now. Then Tommy starts to pull off my shirt, and he's still kissing me. But there's something I can't just get off of my mind.

"What about Lil?" I ask between breaths. I made him stop taking my shirt off.

"What do you mean? It's not like we're a couple or anything." Is all he says back.

This has been going on for a few days, he just shows up at my house and starts doing…..well, this. I don't know why but I still cant stop thinking about him and Lil. Ugh! But he's such a good kisser. His hand's traveling up my shirt. I bet Lil doesn't let him do anything like that now does she? I realize we're going to be late for school if we don't go. So, still kissing, we walk out of my house only to run into none other than the notorious Lil. She looks terrible. I only regret it a little bit. Lil doesn't say a word, she just walks away. Tommy, trying to be the good guy, stops kissing me and follows her with small goodbye in my direction.

I wonder if it's always going to be like this, me and Lil fighting over Tommy. Phil and Dil walk up behind me, on the way to school. I have no idea if Dil knows I was the one that broke her nose. Oh well.

Chuckie follows soon behind Phil and Dil. He gives me a sly smile which is kind of weird. I thought he was into Lil. Oh crap. What if this is gonna be like that whole Twilight thing? You know the girl is in love with two different boys? I guess in this case it will be two boys in love with the same girls? I guess we'll have to see how that turns out…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Phil's POV**

Me and Lil have been fighting for a while now. And to think that our birthday is only a one day away. It's our sweet sixteenth! I don't want to fight with Lil anymore. I've got to talk to her. I go over to her bedroom which is right next door to mine.

"Lil, can I talk to you?" I ask. I have to be nice about this and think of what I'm going to say before I say it. I have a history of not doing that.

"Sure. Whatever" Is all she says back to me. Can't you just feel the love?

"Look Lil, I'm sorry we keep fighting with each other. I just can't stand it anymore. I mean, what happened between us over the years? Am I really that bad of a brother?" I could feel the tears rising up in my eyes, about to spill over like a waterfall. Lil's eyes were doing the same.

"Phil, I don't know. I feel horrible fighting with you all the time. I guess it's just…well….ugh! I don't know! Why can't we just stop fighting with each other? Like try to get along or something?" I silently watch as a small tear runs down her face. Why are we being so emotional?

"It's just, the drugs Phil. You've got to stop the drugs! I don't think you realize how bad it hurts me to see you do that to yourself! I cried myself to sleep that night when I caught you doing them and you made me promise not to tell."

"I had no idea this was hurting you so badly. I'll stop okay? If it will help us out a little bit, I'll stop right now!" Then I hurry to my bedroom, grab my stash of drugs and whatnot and go to the trashcan outside. Lil's watching me through her bedroom window. I throw my entire stash into the trashcan. My entire stash! Thank goodness tonight is when they come to collect all the trash or I might be tempted to go right back out there and dig every last bit of my drugs out.

I go back to Lil's room when I get inside. I can see the tears just spilling out of her eyes. And it hurts you know. I mean, I'm the one who's supposed to protect her, to keep her tears from pouring down like they are right now. But I'M the one who's hurting her. It makes me feel like such a failure as a brother and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I walk over to her bed where she's sitting, and put my arm around her.

"I love you Lil, you know that right?" I say, and I'm not lying.

"I love you too Phil." She says. Her tears have almost stopped by now, which makes me feel a little bit better.

So I go ahead and go back to my room, wondering why exactly it hurts me so much to see my twin sister cry. The one thing I can't get out of my head is how she acts around Tommy. All the kisses and lovey-dovey faces they make towards each other. That's a side I've never seen before. And it's almost foreign to me. I have no idea what's going on with her and Tommy. (Whether they're going out or not) And I make a silent promise to myself that if Tommy hurts her and makes her cry like she just now was, I'm going to pound his face in. I WILL be a better person to everyone from now on. It's time for me to make a change!

Lil told me she was going to Tommy's so I asked to go along. Once we got to Tommy's, Lil walked right on in, then stopped dead in her tracks. I finally saw what had happened to her. She walked right in on Tommy and Kimi sitting on the couch making out. I could feel the fury and the rage about to explode like a volcano. Immediately, Lil ran out crying and I went straight for Tommy.

I went over to the couch, pulled kimi off of Tommy, and grabbed his collar to pull him up to eyelevel. I almost laughed out loud when I saw that horrified face of his.

"What the hell is your problem?" I practically scream in his face.

"I'm so sorry Phil! I didn't mean to hurt Lil. I promise I'll fix this." He says, which almost makes me slap him.

"You're not sorry you hurt her tommy, you're sorry you got caught!" I scream, getting angrier by the minute.

He still had that scared little look on his face.

"Now look here you piece of sh-"

"Look Phil, it's not like me and your sister were serious or anything." He says, cutting off what I was going to say.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You just wanted to get her into bed like you're doing with Kimi right now you little man-whore!" I scream. Then I slam him down purposely on the floor and you can hear Kimi gasp when I did. I left leaving them wide-eyed. _Good!_ I think to myself, besides, he deserved it.

I'm still pissed when I'm walking out onto the street. I see Lil waiting for me on the other side. So I pick up my pace and try to get to her quicker. I guess I didn't see the car coming. . .

The last thing I hear is a car honking its horn, trying to brake, and Lil screaming. Then it all goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gosh, that last chapter was kinda intense. Sorry but I couldn't wait to upload this. I just was on a roll. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 5: Lil's POV**

I can't believe what I just saw happen. It keeps replaying in my head over and over again with no way to stop. It's like a broken record.

"PHHILLLLLLL!" I scream, trying to get him to watch out for the car speeding down the road. I don't think Phil could hear me though, I guess the car was honking too loud for me to be heard. Then the next thing I know the car stopped and had a small amount of smoke coming from under the hood. I heard the impact but nothing from Phil, no scream, nothing.

I whipped out my phone and called 911 immediately. Then I called my parents. I was trying to find the courage to go up to Phil. Once I finally found it, I walked over to him, terrified, not knowing what to expect.

There was blood everywhere, and Phil was in a kind of half-asleep state. He looked up to me when I grabbed his hand and said "Lil, you know I love you right?" All I could do was nod and say I loved him too. That was right about the time the ambulance came. My parents followed soon behind. The minute they found me, they were badgering me with questions. I couldn't talk, I couldn't walk, I just sat on the edge of the sidewalk, not knowing if my brother was gonna be okay. Then I watched with tears streaming down my eyes as I watched the ambulance, my parents in the back, rushing towards what I can only assume is the hospital.

Once I finally shifted my gaze, I realized that all the people in the neighborhood were out in their yards, staring at me and the wreckage of the car that hit Phil. I think the driver was okay. The people from the ambulance said he didn't have a scratch on him. I don't understand how he can walk away, not hurt at all, while Phil is most likely fighting for his life right now.

Tommy and Kimi are staring at me from Tommy's front porch. All I could do was stare with a blank face, tears pouring down my face. I didn't even want to look at them.

Was it really just this morning that Phil vowed that he would be a better brother to me? That we shared that deep, intimate conversation, both with tears in our eyes? That he said he loved me? It felt like a lifetime ago.

_The next day:_

I went to the hospital at about five o'clock this morning. I know I shouldn't have but I did anyway. They let me see him; I knew that wasn't a good sign. I followed a nurse to my brother's room. My parents were down in the cafeteria getting a bite to eat.

I walked into Phil's room completely unaware of what I was about to face. The minute I saw him, I broke down. There were so many tubes and machines hooked to him. Wow, what a great sixteenth birthday huh?

The nurse was still standing in the doorway. She was looking at me with the most sympathetic look I've ever seen. This was also not a good sign. Then she said something I knew was coming soon.

"I'm sorry, I know it's your birthday and all. But I think you should say your goodbyes. There's no telling how long he will last." She said, then walked out, shutting the door behind her. All I could do was cry harder.

I walked over to the side of his bed. He wasn't awake, or conscious, whatever it is. Phil looked so pitiful lying there in that hospital bed. Just then my whole life with my brother flashed before my eyes. I saw my brother kicking a soccer ball around in the front yard, laughing with a bunch of friends from school, smiling his big toothy grin, and running around as babies with Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, and everyone else. I didn't know if he could hear me but I didn't think it would hurt to try to talk to him.

"Phil, this isn't real. You shouldn't be stuck in a hospital bed, you should be kicking a soccer ball around with your friends." Tears were pouring down my face, unstoppable. "Phil, you've got to stay strong. You've got to make it through this Phil. For me, for mom and dad, for everyone. Come on Phil. I love you." I was overwhelmed with the fact that my brother was in the hospital, most likely not gonna make it, and layed my head down on his side. I was being really careful not to hurt him. (Not that he would say anything. He IS unconscious)

After a few minutes, I heard the machines strain a little bit, then came that long flat beep of the heart monitor. Afterwards, I just laid my kept my head on my brother and cried for hours. A nurse knocked on the door asking to turn off the machine, she came in without me saying anything and walked right back out with a quiet little "I'm so sorry."

_You ruined it Phil. Like you used to ruin a lot of things for me. You ruined our sixteenth birthday. Why'd you have to die Phil? Why? I just don't understand why you had to do this to me Phil! Please, Please come back Phil. Life's just not gonna be the same without you! _

These were the things that were running through my mind. I know, it's selfish, but he was my twin brother! And now he's just gone? Why did this have to happen to a family like ours? Sure, we've made mistakes, but we aren't that bad are we?

My parents walked in about that time. I could see the question in their eyes. I just shook my head and kept crying. They walked over to me, pulled some chairs up, and cried right along with me. I think this is the most personal experience we've shared in years.

I can only imagine some of the things Phil would say if he saw this right now. Probably something along the lines of "Wow, how sappy can you get?" Of course this just made me cry harder. Sometime later that night, my mom got up to go talk to a nurse. I was exhausted. I just couldn't stop thinking of all the things I did to deserve this. Was I really this bad? Did I honestly deserve to have my twin brother die on our sixteenth birthday?

Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Dil, Susie, Angelica, and a bunch of guys from Phil's soccer team were waiting in the hospital lobby. When the saw me, you could see their faces drop and then everyone came up to me and my parents and exchanged their I'm sorrys. I couldn't face them anymore. I ran out of their and back to my house, where I curled up on my brother's bed and cried and slept for at least a day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Chuckie's POV!**

I can't believe Phil's gone. It broke my heart to see the look on Lil's face when she walked in the hospital lobby. I was horrified. But I have no choice to but to suck it up and deal with it. Wow.

A few days after Lil and Phil's sixteenth birthday, (which is also the day he died) I went over to see how Lil was doing. Her mom answered the door, I was surprised to see that Lil came to the door when she was called. She asked if we could go outside and sit on her porch to talk.

I couldn't think of anything to say. So I started out with "Look Lil, I know you're going through a hard time. But we can help you get through this. I loved Phil like a brother and yeah, it's hard without him here, but I know I can get through this Lil, with you."

Then she did the most unexpected thing. She just stared into my eyes, and we leaned in to kiss. She backed away. "I'm sorry Chuckie. I shouldn't have done that. It's just since Phil died, I realized that life is short. And I promised myself that I would live every day to the fullest."

And with every single word she said, my heart started pounding a little bit more, and I started falling in love with her after each word. I don't know how she feels about me, but right now, I feel as if we've got some kind of secret just between us.

"Well I think that's great Lil. But can you explain one thing to me? What's going on with you and Tommy? Because I don't want to start anything that would hurt you anymore than you are now."

Then she says something that explained everything. "There was and never will be anything between me and tommy." She said, spitting venom with every word. "He's the reason Phil died. We went over to Tommy's when me and Tommy had something started, then Phil walked in on him and Kimi making out. I ran out crying but guess Phil stayed to yell at Tommy. When he came out I could tell he was mad. I guess he couldn't see the car coming at him, I tried to yell but it just didn't work. And well, I guess you know the rest." Tears were starting to spill out of her eyes. I wanted to wipe them off. Then she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes that held the saddest expression.

I just felt like I needed to do something to comfort her. I reached my hand behind her back and rested it on her shoulder. She didn't pull away or show that she was uncomfortable. I took that as a good sign and leaned in a little closer. Then it just worked out from there. It went a lot better without my glasses and braces.

Lil told me she wasn't going to be at school for two weeks. I told her I understood and we agreed that I could come over each day to see her.

"So does this mean the two of us are going out?" I asked her when I was getting up to leave.

"I guess it does." She said, giving me the most beautiful, innocent smile I think I'd ever seen. I was amazed by how comfortable she was, in spite of everything.

I saw Tommy at school the next morning. After what I'd recently learned about him, I felt like I had to go talk to him.

"Tommy, how could you do that to Lil? Obviously she would find out you were banging my stepsister some time." I said, slightly irritated at the fact that he didn't care that he hurt Lil.

"Well you didn't find out, so I didn't think she would either. I mean sure she knew that Kimi came up and kissed me that night but we worked that out." He said.

"What are you, stupid? Do you not feel any remorse about hurting her? You know Phil died because he was so mad at you right?"

"Man, why does everybody keep blaming me for Phil's-"

"Look at me Tommy! It was your fault! If you had just been faithful to Lil and not been making out with my stepsister, he wouldn't have been so pissed when he walked into the road and got run over by the car!" I didn't care that everyone around us was staring. I just had to say this once and for all.

"Stop acting like you're a hero Chuckie! You've done some bad things too in your life! I'm sick and tired of all the crap that you've brought on to me." He says. And I automatically think he's high or drunk or something!

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to look after Lil okay, something you DIDN'T! If you haven't noticed, I love her. I'm going to be faithful to her and not hurt her like you did." And with that, I walked out of school, heading to Lil's house, leaving Tommy with a confused look.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews on the last few chapters everybody. . . I shall try __my best to keep writing this story . . . thanks everybody!_

**Chapter 7 Dil's POV**

Everyone keeps talking about the scene between Tommy and Chuckie at school today. I must say, I can't take up for Tommy on this one. He was wrong to hurt Lil like that. I'm not just saying this because I feel sorry.

I heard the door slam downstairs. Seeing as how it's midnight, it must be Tommy. I hear him staggering up the stairs. He must be drunk. . . again. Of course, I see where he's coming from. I'd probably do the same thing if my friends all hated me and weren't afraid to yell at me in public.

"Hey Dil. How ya doing?" Tommy says, surprisingly standing at my bedroom door. His speech is slurred, yeah he's drunk.

"Whatever Tommy. You?" I reply, just trying to get him to leave. I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now.

"I'm just fine Dil! I couldn't be better!" the sad thing is, he seems to be telling the truth. And it's really ticking me off. I just can't take it anymore.

"What is your deal Tommy? First, you were caught making out with Kimi when you were supposed to be going out with Lil. Then, when Phil died, you acted like you didn't even care. You're the only one around who seems like you don't even care if he's gone! Well I'm getting sick and tired of it! You know you didn't even apologize to Lil?"

"Why do you even care Dil? It's not like you liked him!" He says. I have no idea why he thinks I didn't like Phil.

"How the hell do you think I didn't care about Phil? If anyone didn't care, it was you! You were the one who always gave him the dirty looks and you'd say all kind of crap behind his back! You two-faced fake idiot! Why don't you face the fact that it was all your fault? For once in your life, Tommy, admit to one wrong thing you've done!" I scream at him. I don't care if I wake my parents. I feel like I'm getting braver with every word.

"I loved Phil okay? You have no right to tell me I don't care! In case you haven't noticed, this is tearing me up inside! And by the way, I don't even want to talk to Lil right now! I know I did wrong by her, but I want some time to be able to think things out!" He says, getting just as angry as I am.

"You know what Tommy, GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! JUST GET OUT!" I scream at him. I regret it just as it comes out of my mouth. I felt even worse when I saw his face. I could see the tears filling up in his eyes.

"Fine Dil, if that's the way you feel, then I'll leave." His voice was wavering with every word. Then he just walks away, I guess to his bedroom. It didn't help my conscience to hear him crying all night either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Tommy's POV.**

I don't care what they say! I do care about what I've done. I have regrets, and I still feel horrible. But how does that give them any right to blame me for Phil's death? It wasn't my fault, I mean, they found out that the driver of the car that hit Phil was high, and he didn't know what was going on. I have no idea if anyone else knows this though.

So now I'm just staring at the ceiling of my bedroom, tears running down my cheeks and soaking my pillow. I don't know if I have any more friends after this, I don't know if Lil will even want to talk to me again. I have to fix things between me and everybody. I know I'm drunk, and it's well after midnight, but I have to fix things so I decide to go over to Kimi's so we can talk. Then I'll head over to Lil's and then I'll go talk to Dil again. It was so strange having him tell me off like that. He's changed a lot these past few days. For one, I haven't caught him talking to his alien friends, or Izzy, his imaginary friend, and I haven't even seen him walk backwards.

Once I'm at Kimi's, I decide to throw pebbles at her window or something. It's a little late to go ringing the doorbell.

_Thunk._

_ Thunk._

_Thunk._

The pebbles hit one after another, and it's not long before Kimi opens the window.

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing here? It's almost three o'clock in the morning!"

"Kimi, I'm sorry I woke you up, but I have to talk to you. Can you come down here for a minute?"

"FINE! Whatever. Ugh just give me a minute." She says.

She comes down soon, climbing out of her window. The minute she touches the ground, she comes to kiss me. I extend my arms to keep her from reaching me.

"Not now Kimi. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I feel terrible about what happened between me and Lil. I shouldn't have done that to her and I shouldn't have done that with you. I was wrong to lead you on like that Kimi, and you've got to believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"Gah Tommy! You're drunk. You have no idea what you're saying. Just come here, come close to me." Kimi pulls me close to her and gives me a long, passionate kiss.

"Kimi-" I try to tell her to stop but she just won't stop.

"Come on Tommy, let's just go up to my room." I decide to follow her, but I promise myself I won't let anything happen.

Once we climb through the window to her room, she pulls me close to her and sits on the bed. Then the next thing I know, she's pulling me on top of her and trying to rip off my shirt. All of a sudden I feel a huge wave of guilt.

"KIMI STOP! We can't do this. I need to make things right and this is NOT helping my case. I'm sorry, I gotta go." I say, then I practically jump out of the window, fixing my shirt once I reach the ground. I decide to run over to Lil's and talk to her now.

Once I'm at Lil's, I knock on her window with a pebble just like at Kimi's.

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

She comes to her window and looks so ticked off that I woke her up.

"Lil, I need to talk to you. I know you probably don't want to hear it though. But can you please let me in?" I say, hopefully I don't sound too drunk right now. I guess not because she walks downstairs and opens the front door.

"Come on up, but don't try anything stupid." Lil whispers, trying not to wake her parents.

"Thanks." I say once we're in her room. "Look, I know I hurt you when I did that with Kimi. I feel terrible and I wonder if you can forgive me. I know you probably hate me."

She takes a little while to reply. "Tommy, how do you expect me to be able to forgive you? I can't trust you anymore Tommy. I'm sorry, but I don't want to start up a relationship with anyone right now. And I don't know if we can get past this anyway. You were one of my best friends Tommy. How do you expect me to feel? I thought we were one of the best couples, but you changed all of that. Not me, YOU." She says.

"I know Lil, I know. It was stupid, selfish, and just wrong. And no offense but I didn't want to start anything again either. I think we already figured out that we aren't the best people to be together. But I want you to know you will ALWAYS hold a special place in my heart Lil. And I know with Phil gone, it's just that much harder for you. Well, I guess that's it then." I say, getting up to leave. Lil surprises me by grabbing my arm and turning me around to face her.

"Now Tommy, I want to make a promise to you that we will just be friends okay. I still love you, and I always will. But eventually, we were gonna split up anyway. Goodnight Tommy." She says, and leans in to kiss me on the cheek.

I feel so thankful that I have such a forgiving friend like Lil. I have no idea how Kimi's feeling towards me right now but that's for another day. Right now I need to go home and talk to Dil. Maybe apologize for how I've been acting.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everybody, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the long wait….I just got out of the habit. Anyway, please read and review!_

**Chapter 9: Chuckie's POV**

I woke up at like 3 in the morning to Tommy throwing rocks at Kimi's window. I know she tried to get him to sleep with her. I heard everything they said to each other and I have to say, I'm glad that Tommy's trying to change things but it's not gonna be that easy.

I can't believe that me and Lil are going out now. I mean, I know she feels terrible about all of the things that have been going on lately…with Tommy and Phil. But for her to say yes and kiss me just makes me feel like I'm special. And well, I think I'm falling in love with her.

I have no idea where this is gonna lead to and I absolutely LOVE Lil's whole plan about living life to the fullest….now in a normal scenario, once the girl said something like that, the guy would try to make a move. But I'm not gonna do anything like that with Lil. At least not until she says it's okay. I will not hurt her like Tommy did. And if I do hurt her, I will own up to it and fix my mistakes.

I also have absolutely no idea how all this drama will affect the group. I know Kimi is probably not talking to Tommy, and frankly neither am I. I doubt Dil is either. But the rest? I guess we'll find out eventually.

All I know right now is that I am dying to talk to Lil. And hopefully she feels the same way. Now trust me when I say I'm not some kind of stalker or pervert or anything like that. It's just that when I'm with Lil, I feel like I'm flying! My heart starts pounding, my palms get all sweaty, and I kind of find it hard to talk to her. And when I'm away, my heart gets this really achy feeling and I feel like if I don't see her soon, it's gonna explode!

Earlier today, around like 7:00, I was on the internet IM'ing Lil. She's so easy to talk to! We talked until midnight, about all kinds of random things. Like old memories of all of us together as babies. Of all the embarrassing things that happened this past summer. What we wanted to do for the rest of our lives. And our relationship. It was a great night even though Tommy woke me up at three in the morning.

I finally went to sleep again and I dreamt about Lil. Not in some kind of perverted way. But I dreamed of her smile when she's trying to be flirty. Her beautiful eyes that make me weak. And her beautiful full lips.

God I can't wait to see her again!


End file.
